videogamecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. is a fighting game published by Nintendo, developed by HAL Laboratory and created by Masahiro Sakurai. In Super Smash Bros. characters from various Nintendo and third party franchises fight each other. Super Smash Bros. is a major crossover game and brings together characters from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and Namco Super Smash Bros. (1999) The first Smash Bros. game debuted on April 26, 1999 in Canada and America. The starter cast featured Mario (Mario), Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong), Link (Legend of Zelda), Samus Aran (Metroid), Yoshi (Mario), Kirby (Kirby), Fox McCloud (Star Fox), and Pikachu (Pokemon). In the game you could unlock Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Luigi (Mario), and Ness (Earthbound) as playable characters. In addition to the twelve playable characters Super Smash Bros. featured eight stages and one unlockable stage from the different franchises: Peach's Castle (Mario), Congo Jungle (Donkey Kong), Hyrule Castle (Legend of Zelda), Planet Zebes (Metroid), Yoshi's Island (Mario), Dream Land (Kirby), Sector Z (Star Fox), Saffron City (Pokemon), and the only unlockable stage Mushroom Kingdom (Mario). An array of items also appear in Smash Bros.. These include the Bob-omb (Mario), Fire Flower (Mario), Green Shell (Mario), Hammer (Donkey Kong), Heart Container (Legend of Zelda), Maxim Tomato (Kirby), Poke Ball (Pokemon), Red Shell(Mario), Star Rod (Kirby) and Super Star (Mario). Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) Super Smash Bros. Melee was released on December 3, 2001 in Canada and America. The original cast of Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus Aran, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu and Fox McCloud as well as the four unlockable characters Luigi, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff and Ness returned. Melee also introduced some newcomers to the starting roster such as, Princess Peach (Mario), Bowser (Mario), Zelda/Shiek (Legend of Zelda), Ice Climbers (Ice Climber). Melee also introduced nine new unlockable characters: Dr. Mario (Mario), Young Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Falco Lombardi (Star Fox), Mewtwo (Pokemon), Pichu (Pokemon), Marth (Fire Emblem), Roy (Fire Emblem), and Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch). Eighteen stages are available from the start including revamped versions of Mushroom Kingdom (Mario), Princess Peach's Castle (Mario), Yoshi's Island (Mario), Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong), BrinstarPlanet Zebes (Metroid), Green GreensDream Land (Kirby), CorneriaSector Z (Star Fox) and new stages like Rainbow Cruise (Mario), Yoshi's Story (Mario), Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong), Great Bay (Legend of Zelda), Temple (Legend of Zelda), Fountain of Dreams (Kirby), Venom (Star Fox), Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon), Mute City (F-Zero), Onett (Earthbound) and Icicle Mountain (Ice Climber). Yoshi's Island, Kongo Jungle and Dream Land in the original forms are unlockable as well as Mushroom Kingdom II (Mario), Brinstar Depths (Metroid), Poke Floats (Pokemon), Big Blue (F-Zero), Fourside (Earthbound), and Flat Zone (Game & Watch) The Bob-omb, Fire Flower, Green Shell, Hammer, Heart Container, Home-Run Bat, Maxim' Tomato, Poke Ball, Red Shell, Star Rod, Super Star return from the Smash Bros. and the Barrel Cannon (Donkey Kong), Apple (Kirby), Bunny Hood (Legend of Zelda), Freezie (Mario), Metal Box (Mario), Mr. Saturn (Earthbound), Parasol (Kirby), Poison Mushroom (Mario), Screw Attack (Metroid), Super Mushroom (Mario), Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark), Flipper (Balloon Fight), Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) and Warp Star (Kirby) are added to the available items. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released on March 9, 2008 in Canada and America. Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Zelda/Sheik, Samus Aran, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu and the Ice Climbers returned as well as Luigi, Ganondorf, Falco Lombardi, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Ness, Marth and Mr. Game & Watch as unlockable characters. Brawl introduced newcomers to the opening roster such as Wario (Mario), Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong), Zero Suit Samus (Metroid), Meta Knight (Kirby), King Dedede (Kirby), Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon), Lucas (Earthbound), Ike (Fire Emblem), Pit (Kid Icarus) and Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin), as well as Toon Link (Legend of Zelda), Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox), Lucario (Pokemon), R.O.B., Sonic (Sonic), and Snake (Metal Gear) as unlockable characters. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also featured an adventure mode called 'The Subspace Emissary' which featured Petey Piranha (Mario), Rayquaza (Pokemon), Porky (Earthbound), and Ridely/Meta Ridely (Metroid) as bosses. Super Smash Bros. Brawl feature many new stages like Mushroomy Kingdom () Category:Nintendo